


Frosen Steel Week 2020 AU

by Tahnex



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Frosen Steel Week 2020, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Red refrigerator, frosen steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahnex/pseuds/Tahnex
Summary: Frosen Steel Week AU prompts:Day 1: Fantasy/MedievalDay 2: SoulmateDay 3: GoddessesDay 4: ModernDay 5: MechanicsDay 6: HighschoolDay 7: SuperheroesNot doing Day 8: Free mostly because I was daft enough to write for both the AU and Non-AU prompts...Also, the mature rating is for some language used in Day 5, but there's no explicit sex scenes or anything.
Relationships: Background Yang Xiao Long/Blake Belladonna, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Penny Polendina/Winter Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Day 1 Fantasy/Medieval

**Author's Note:**

> So, Frosen Steel Week 2020! So happy this came up, it's my first time taking part in a shipping week and I'm really happy I did, although next time I think I'll only do either the Non-AU or the AU prompts, as this was quite a lot of work, but I got it all finished in time! (...just)
> 
> I've tried to vary the styles and viewpoints in these prompts from each other, so some do differ quite a bit, but overall I'm happy with them all. There's a few where they get together, some where they meet for the first time, and some where they're already together. 
> 
> None of these prompts are connected at all, they are completely separate from one another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy Medieval day for Frosen Steel Week 2020 AU prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This absolutely got away from me and I want to make it much bigger and expand on it more…fuck. Some prompts will be more obviously romantic, some (like this one) will just be part of the lead up etc as I’ll try to continue this one in the future (I’ve got some ideas for it), but majority will be romantically minded.

Weiss’ footsteps clanked as she sprinted down the stone corridor, the tapestries that lined it a colourful blur. Coming round a corner into an entranceway she found herself face to face with another human. She lifted her sword slightly instinctively, but on recognising the armour that the other person wore she lowered it again.

“The princess?” Her voice was sharp and to the point, not wanting to waste her breath on more words.

The other guard shook her head, and lowered the crossbow she’d raised upon seeing Weiss, “I’m on my way to her.” 

Without any more words they both sprinted up the stairs and down another corridor, their memories of the castle layout helping them with the shortest route. They skidded to a stop outside an open door, the wood slightly broken from an attack. Together they took in the sight of the room where, amongst three dead bodies in light black clothing, stood a single woman, wearing little more than a red nightshift, and holding a large weapon that was dripping blood from the blade.

“Princess Ruby!” The guard with the crossbow called out in shock and the girl looked up, the giant red and black scythe she wielded held easily in one hand. She lowered it more towards the ground, a strange look on her face as she took in the two armoured guards. Weiss just stared in astonishment; _The Princess had killed the assassins?_

The sound of breaking glass shook them all out of their individual thoughts as a fourth assassin burst through the window behind the princess, who spun lifting her scythe…except the two guards knew it would be too late. Without thinking of the consequences, Weiss lifted her hand and a shimmering snowflake split the air between the assassin and the princess. The assassin had rolled and brought their sword up, point clearly aiming for the princess’ chest, only to hit the snowflake and slow as if going through thick treacle. The surprise on his face was matched only by the surprise on the princess’, but lasted nowhere near as long, mostly due to the crossbow bolt that embedded itself in his eye.

The snowflake vanished as Weiss realised what she’d done, and the assassin’s sword clinked as it bounced off the stone floor, and he fell to the ground. “Umm…” The princess looked between the two guards and then again at the assassin.

“We need to get you to the throne room, the Queen and the entirety of the Royal Guard is there, they can protect you until all the assassins have been found and dealt with.” The princess tilted her head slightly as she looked at the two guards again, and they exchanged a quick, worried glance before looking back at the princess.

“Okay then.” Immediately sprinting out the door, the two guards scrambled to catch up to her. Whilst they were running, Weiss was slightly surprised at how easily the princess ran whilst still holding onto the scythe.

They reached the throne room quickly and without incident. The purple-cloaked guards that stood outside the towering double doors lowered their halberds to form a barrier. Upon recognising the princess between the two guards, they raised the weapons and opened the door, one of them entering with her. The remaining guards nodded to Weiss and the other guard who had accompanied the princess and allowed them to enter with her.

“Ruby! Thank the Gods that you’re safe!” A tall, muscular blonde woman in tight fitting leather armour with golden gauntlets on came sprinting over to the trio and grabbed the princess in a bear hug, spinning round with her.

“Yaaaaaang…” The princess whined in a very un-royal like manner, as she pushed against the older girl’s shoulders and kicked her feet to be let go. Once the tall girl finally let the princess go, she scrambled back a little bit, moving slightly closer to Weiss and the other guard to prevent another bone crushing hug.

“And these two guards are…?” A second, silkier voice floated over to the group, and a third woman, this time with flowing black hair and two pointed cat ears, appeared at the blonde’s shoulder. She was also dressed in similarly tight-fitting leather armour as well; only this time there was a golden circlet around her brow, encircling the cat ears.

Weiss and Penny both dropped to one knee in sync, recognising the two women for who they were: The Queens. “Weiss Neige your Majesties.”

“Penny Polendina your Majesties.”

Queen Yang waved a hand, “Come on, up up up, I’m not fussed about kneeling from guards.” She waited until Weiss and Penny had stood up before continuing, “So, how come you both appeared at the same time as my little sister here?” Both guards could hear a faint undercurrent of steel in her voice.

“Why are you asking them? Didn’t you send them when you heard about the assassin’s?” Ruby spoke up before either Weiss or Penny could get a word in.

“I mean I did send guards, but it was a full squad from the Royal Guards, and they haven’t returned yet.” Yang turned slightly to look at her Queen who nodded and swept away immediately.

Ruby looked at Weiss and Penny with a strange look, “Wait, so if you’re not part of the group that was sent why did you…”

She was interrupted by the arrival of the other Queen and Guard Commander Goodwitch, an imposing woman, small half circles of glass on the end of her nose, and a long, coiled whip resting on her hip. She was a stern looking woman and the head of every division of all the guards in the castle. Weiss gulped, she’d not been on the wrong end of the Commander before, but knew she was inherently strict.

Fair, but _very_ strict.

“Guardsman Neige, Crossbow-man Polendina, I’m curious as to why you’re not at your assigned posts this evening.” A single eyebrow was raised in question and they both felt a shiver run down their spine. The voice was not one that suffered liars.

“I heard the assassins were after the Princess and wanted to help her.” Penny spoke up first and Weiss just nodded in agreement.

“And yet that’s why the Royal Guard exist. Do you both believe yourselves either worthy of joining their ranks or possibly that you’re better than them? Despite neither of you having half the training or experience even the lowest member does?” Her arms crossed, Commander Goodwitch stared down at Penny and Weiss.

“You say that Commander, but they both made it to my bedroom before the Royal Guard did and killed the fourth assassin in my room.” Everyone was surprised to hear Princess Ruby speak up and turned to look at her. Weiss noticed that the crimson scythe she had been holding the entire time had vanished but couldn’t see where to.

“I appreciate that your Highness, however they still deserted their posts.”

“So why not give them new ones?”

“Your Highness?” Everyone turned to Queen Blake at her words.

“Regardless of what they should have been doing, they both made it to Ruby’s quarters faster than the Royal Guard and killed an assassin. That shows they’re both dedicated to protecting her at all costs, as I assume they both know the dangers of disobeying direct orders, never mind crossing you.” She inclined one hand towards the Commander. Unsurprisingly, the two Queens knew of the Commander’s reputation.

Weiss looked away, not wanting to meet Commander Goodwitch’s eyes as they roamed back to her.

“What are you suggesting your Highness?”

“Well, my Queen has been trying to convince our sister to accept bodyguards for a little while now, especially considering the…more detailed and believable threats we’ve received recently. Perhaps these two guards should be reassigned to that position?”

Queen Yang grinned widely at her wife’s words, “Absolutely! It wouldn’t be a reward exactly, as the hours are much longer and harder than in the positions they already have, plus it would hopefully be a lot more boring. And they’d have to put up with my hyperactive little sister.” At that she grabbed Princess Ruby again and started messing her hair up, causing the Princess to push against her once more and lean backwards to get out of her older sister’s reach. “I agree the Royal Guards are the more elite soldiers, however seeing as Ruby refuses to have them as bodyguards, perhaps these two could, if nothing else, work well as delays until the more highly trained Royal Guard arrive.” Penny was a little shocked at the bluntness with which Queen Yang had effectively called them meat shields but could see why. The Queen wanted the two guards to know the downside to the choice of bodyguard or face Commander Goodwitch.

“I…can see the merit in that suggestion your Highnesses.”

Weiss and Penny looked at each other quickly, and then to the Princess who had managed to extricate herself and was now standing on her own, a little awkwardly, one arm holding the other elbow in front of her. Weiss couldn’t help but feel that she looked very alone, and a pang of pain and sympathy shot through her.

“Do I not get a say in this at all?”

“No.” Three voices sounded out as the two Queens and the Guard Commander spoke in unison.

Princess Ruby pouted slightly, looking with narrowed eyes at the three older women. “Fine then. If I have to. Although on one condition.”

“Depends what it is little sis.”

“They get training to bring them up to the same level as the Royal Guards. I don’t want to have two people become little more than sacrifices to keep me alive.” Penny smiled, glad to know that even though the Princess didn’t know them, she still didn’t want to just have them there to die.

“Deal! I’m happy with that. Commander?” Queen Yang turned to face the Commander who nodded curtly, a little put out that two low level guards had suddenly been elevated to status of bodyguards to the Princess. However, the Commander was also smart enough to understand that sometimes compromise was necessary, especially when it came to Queen Yang. “Great! Weiss Neige and Penny Polendina, by order of the Crown of Vale you are now the designated Royal Protectors for Princess Ruby. We’ll sort the details out later, but you might as well introduce yourselves to each other properly now, you’re going to be spending a lot of time together from now on.” Winking at the two guards, causing Weiss to blush slightly, the two Queens and the Commander walked away, leaving the three women alone together. Well, as alone as they could be in a hall half-filled with courtiers and guards.

“So…looks like I’m stuck with the pair of you.” The two guards turned to face the brunette Princess, “I’m Ruby Rose, pleased to meet you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calling Weiss ‘Weiss Neige’ is because of ‘reasons’ that will become apparent if I continue with this fic later down the line, which I hopefully will do, just need to plan it out more first. But I wanted to keep the same Snow White name, which is why it’s now in German and French.


	2. Day 2 Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and it's the Soulmate AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a slightly different way of telling the story for this one, not sure if I like it or not, but figured I’d give it a go! Any feedback would be really appreciated :)

Ruby didn’t actually remember when it happened, she only had a vague memory of the girl, all white hair and pointy edges, faint blue clothing, pretty blue eyes, and a calm mother. The story she was told by her parents was that the five of them had been in Mistral on holiday and Ruby had run around a corner (backwards so she could shout an answer back at her mother’s question) and knocked into a girl, knocking them both to the ground. Ruby’s parents had apologised to the girl, scolding Ruby a little at the same time, and the girl’s mother, who was remarkably calm about it, had said “Running around corners without looking is what children _do_ ”. They’d only realised something had changed when they got back to the hotel and Ruby had complained of an itchy sensation on the back of her neck. When Summer looked, she’d gasped aloud, and Tai had run round to see too, before finally Raven and Yang came over, toothbrushes still in mouths and looking like mirror images of each other, albeit one was blonde and much smaller.

Yang had wondered what they were gasping about, not being able to see the back of Ruby’s neck, and the three adults looked at one another, each of them finding different spots on their body to gently touch in memory.

“Ruby, did you feel your neck hurt or burn when you ran into that girl earlier?” Summer’s voice was a little unsteady but neither Ruby nor Yang noticed.

“Sort of? It felt hot, but it didn’t hurt. Why?” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck as she said it. Tai and Raven looked at Summer who looked at them before Raven shrugged her shoulders and tapped Yang on the head, leading her back into the bathroom.

“Well, you know how people meet their soulmates? That special person they can love and be friends with for the rest of their lives?” Summer was crouching in front of Ruby, their heads level. Ruby nodded. “We think you may have met yours earlier today.”

Ruby’s jaw dropped. She’d not heard about people meeting soulmates as children before! Well except for Yang’s friends Nora and Ren, but she was only six! And she’d already met hers! They spent the next two days they were in Mistral searching for the girl with white hair but couldn’t find her anywhere. Ruby was upset, but her parents comforted her, explaining that it was definitely possible to find her again in the future, soulmates were always meant to find one another again, even if they were miles apart.

Every year following that, they holidayed in Mistral, and Ruby spent most of it searching for the white-haired girl again, but never saw her there. Ruby had never liked where her mark was, even if it was mostly hidden by her hair, she liked looking at it on photos, fingers tracing the spiky edges of the snowflake, before tracing down one spike, following the blade of the sword that was underneath it to the point.

In contrast to Ruby’s experience, Weiss’ was a little more... _difficult_. Her mother had been amazed and quite happy to see that she’d found a soulmate, although her father had not been. He’d hidden it well for the first few years after it had happened, even though he’d insisted they never visit Mistral on holiday again, despite Weiss’ protests. From the moment he got home he almost acted like it had never happened, although Weiss was made to wear clothes that covered her collarbones and throat no matter the occasion.

The next time her mark came up in conversation with her father was when Weiss was thirteen, and one of her father’s friends brought his son over for dinner. Weiss had disliked him immediately, a lumbering brute of a boy with little manners and a crass laugh that grated Weiss’ ears. He’d been a little too close to Weiss, despite her repeated protests and less than obvious movements away, and she’d told him, politely, to give her some space as she felt uncomfortable. He’d reacted furiously, telling her they could be soulmates and she wouldn’t even let him get close enough to touch. She’d snapped back that she had a soulmate out there and was certain it wasn’t him.

The boy had lifted a hand in an attempt to slap her, but Weiss grabbed his wrist, the skin to skin contact producing no burn or mark. He’d pulled away and slunk back to his father. Weiss’ father was less than pleased with his offspring after the dinner was over, laying a cruel backhand across her face, sending her into a table. The edge split the skin above and below her eye, miraculously missing her eyeball, but Weiss could only hear his words reverberating in her ears; “You’ll never meet your soulmate again, neither of them!” 

The neither part had confused her for a little while until, once her tears had stopped and the burning from the scar had subsided to a dull ache, she looked at her mark in the mirror. A flowering rose, with petals scattering around it slightly, inside the overly large and circular pommel of a sword that pointed down towards her breast. She searched and discovered that it was unusual, but not unheard of, for a person to have _two_ soulmates, and that the first touch from each would leave a dual mark, combining the symbols of the others in the trio. Weiss ran her fingers over the petals, a faded memory of an excitable girl with dark hair and silver eyes springing to mind.

Neither of them saw each other again until a fateful trip to a college campus, Ruby insisting it had to be Mistral, still clinging onto the hope that her soulmate was based in Mistral, and Weiss’ older sister Winter helping her find an escape from their father.

Neither of them saw the other as they arrived separately for the tour of the campus, Ruby accompanied by her mother Summer, but the two girls both noticed one of the tour guides standing on a slightly raised dais at the front of the group.

The girl was, in Ruby’s whispered words, barely heard by Summer, “Adorably cute.” An orange bob of hair that curled to her neck, along with a relentlessly cheerful nature that shined through as she gave the opening introduction to the tour, saluting in greeting to everyone. The pink bow was off centre in her hair, and the faded green pinafore dress she wore with a high black collar matched her black stockings and knee-high boots.

What Weiss noticed about the girl was similar, but what really caught her attention were the vibrant green eyes that shone with life and happiness, and Winter noticed her younger sister staring and smirked to herself. Deciding that she needed to at least hear what the tour guide was saying, that was the excuse she gave Summer anyway, Ruby pushed herself through to the front of the group.

As she did so, she tripped on her feet, and tumbled into the back of a girl with a long white ponytail, knocking them both to the ground. She almost cursed her clumsiness until a strange feeling of déjà vu overtook both her and the other girl as they hit the ground, and their minds flashed back to that fateful day over a decade previously, aided by a burn on their neck and collarbone, one that this time they understood after hearing stories about it for so long.

They were both so stunned by the realisation that they’d finally found each other again that they didn’t move to stand up, and it was only when the tour guide asked if they were both okay and offered them each a hand that they moved, still looking at the other, taking a hand each. What surprised them even further was that upon grasping the outstretched hands the burn intensified, stretching from their original marks down to their chest, gripping their hearts in a vice, and then down through their arms to their hands, now grasping the tour guide’s hands tightly. 

The ginger girl’s eyes were wide with wonder, and tears started to well up as she pulled Ruby and Weiss to their feet and stared at the palms of her hands, a mark still forming in each of them depicting a flowering rose at the centre of a spiky snowflake. Looking at the two girls who were now staring right back at her she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, “Penny. My name’s Penny.”


	3. Day 3 Goddesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goddess of the Sun asks her friends to help her with a birthday present for the Moon Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I massively struggled with this prompt. Every other prompt I had some sort of vague idea or detailed plan for except this one. But I managed to come up with something and hopefully it’s good enough. I quite like the end result though, so I’m happy.

“Alright Yang, you need to explain, why have you got us to meet you here, in this random field, in the middle of the day?” Weiss stood with her arms crossed, tapping one foot against the ground, throwing up little dusts of snow every time her bare foot hit the ground.

“Chill Ice Queen, I’m here to ask a favour from you three.” Yang held her hands up in mock surrender, a sunny smile decorating her face, and her blonde hair resting down her bare back. Weiss rolled her eyes at the terrible pun but said nothing of it, she was well used to the Sun Goddess’ awful jokes by now.

“What do you need sis?” Ruby’s face was bright and happy, always willing to help, especially when it came to her older half-sister. A few rose petals fell from her hair as she bounced from foot to foot in excitement, struggling to hold herself in check.

“As you guys know, it’s Blake’s birthday tomorrow, and I wanted to get some help with setting something beautiful up for her. That’s where you girls come in. I was thinking of filling this field with flowers, then covering it with snow. At the right moment you’ll bring the flowers up through the snow and burst them all into bloom at the same time. Do you think you could do that?”

“I’m not sure that Ruby’s flowers would survive for long under my snow, but I guess that’s why you asked Penny to come along?” Weiss nodded her head at the ginger haired girl, smiling and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, the grass growing longer and longer with each movement.

“That’s the plan.” Yang’s smile faltered slightly, “Do…do you think she’ll like it?”

“It sounds wonderful Yang! I’m sure that Blake will love it!” Penny grinned and nodded her head, Ruby agreeing with her.

“It’s coming from you, so even if it’s terrible, which it won’t be as we’re doing it, she’d love it. She loves you Yang. Stop worrying you blonde brute.” Weiss shook her head, and Yang smiled a lot warmer. The insult from Weiss had lacked any venom whatsoever, and Yang knew was just her attempt to hide her feelings.

“Aww I love you too Weissicle.” Yang went to pull Weiss into a hug, only for Weiss to dart behind Penny.

“No, no, no, nope! No bear hugs from you! My ribs still haven’t recovered from the last one.” Yang pouted for a moment before the wide grin reappeared.

“If you could get it done for twilight that would be awesome thank you!” With a blinding flash she was gone.

“I swear Ruby your sister never changes.”

“Yes, but it’s absolutely adorable what she wants to do for Blake, reminds me of what you did for Penny and me when you were trying to tell us you liked us.” Ruby’s grin got even wider as Weiss’ pale face flared pink with blushes.

“I remember…that beautiful frozen rose she gave you, and the ice…” Weiss dashed forward and placed a hand over Penny’s mouth.

“We all agreed never to speak of that again.”

“But it was so cute!”

Weiss turned and pointed a finger at Ruby, “No. No talking.” She suddenly smirked and small ball of fresh snow, white and fluffy as anything, dropped onto the top of Ruby’s head.

“Hey! No fair!”

Penny giggled as Ruby chased after Weiss, throwing handfuls of petals at her whilst the snow goddess sprinted away, although the gap got closer and closer until Ruby tackled her to the ground, both of them laughing loudly and clearly. Penny skipped over and leant over the two as Ruby lay on top of Weiss in the grass, flowers growing around the pair of them, little white gardenia flowers sprouting from the ground.

Ruby leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Weiss’, who immediately pressed back. Ruby moved her lips against Weiss, revelling in the cool temperature and minty taste. She felt Weiss hands slide into her hair and grip it tightly, white snow briefly appearing before melting immediately, leaving her hair slightly damp, causing a shiver to run down Ruby’s spine in an enjoyable way. Ruby’s fingers slid in the grass, clenching at the green strands, red carnations growing and blooming around her hands as she fell into the kiss, letting her mouth open and felt her love’s tongue gently probe her mouth, which she accepted greedily.

After a few moments they pulled apart to breathe, gasping in lungful’s of air, a wide smile on Ruby’s face and a smaller grin on Weiss’, more bashful and embarrassed. Penny held a hand out, and Ruby grasped it, pulling herself off Weiss and to her feet. She immediately reached out and placed her free hand on Penny’s cheek. Their lips met and Ruby felt Penny’s hands slide to her hips, lifting her up. She giggled into the kiss, her mouth smiling wide as she could whilst still keeping a firm hold on her lover’s lips. She moved her other hand to Penny’s remaining cheek, holding her head as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

When they finally broke apart for breath, Weiss was standing there, and held her hand out, Penny immediately gripping it, and Weiss stood on her tiptoes to press a light kiss to Penny’s cheek, a small smile on her face. Penny turned her head, letting her lips gently brush against Weiss’ hairline, holding them there for a moment to show her love. Looking at her two great loves Ruby felt her heart swell with happiness, and she turned away, holding her hands out and focusing, letting her life force swell and flow through her, summoning various plants and herbs, muttering to herself slightly as she went.

“Amaranth, lily, jasmine, a few red carnations, gotta have sunflowers in here too, mix some gorse in here and there, yellow roses, orange tulips, plus some white, and yellow ones too…”

Penny and Weiss stood hand in hand, Weiss leaning slightly on the taller girl, and watched as an ocean of flowers flowed outwards from their partner’s bare feet, combining and mixing together to create a tapestry that told a story of true love, hope, forgiveness, and immortality. They stood in silence, fingers entwined as Ruby steadily walked the length of the field and then back again, the sun dropping lower in the sky. She reached them again and Penny held her free hand out, pulling Ruby in for a kiss on the cheek, resting her head on the shorter girl’s briefly. Weiss breathed out and walked to the edge, kneeling down to place a hand at the edge of the field, closing her fist around the dirt. She closed her eyes, slowly stood up, lifted her still closed fist to her lips, and then blew on it, opening her hand and letting the blizzard of snow roar from her palm to cover the field in a perfect blanket of pure white snow.

“I love watching you do that, you’re so careful and delicate, covering the world in such a fine layer. It’s beautiful.” Weiss could help but blush at Penny’s words as she walked back to the pair, slipping her hand back into Penny’s.

Together they watched as twilight descended on the field, the Moon still not yet risen, but the Sun having dropped behind the horizon. A flash of light and Yang was standing in the middle of the field, looking to the sky. A woman with flowing black hair, robes a deep purple, and amber eyes stepped out of the air to the edge of the field. She looked around at the field, raising an eyebrow as she noticed the three women standing to one side, Ruby raising a hand in greeting.

The three women stood there, hand in hand, and watched as Blake approached Yang, who held her hands out to her love. They fell into each other’s arms, Yang gently stroking Blake’s face and moving some hair behind her ear. They talked for a moment before Yang’s hand flicked slightly behind Blake’s back, and Penny caught the flash. She knelt to the ground, placing both her palms flat, and focused, pouring her energy into it, directing it at the field of flowers, hidden beneath the snow, and telling them to _grow_. They burst through in a coordinated tidal wave of colour, Blake staring around in amazement at the vibrant colours, her eyes drinking it all in, before finally turning to face Yang again. 

Penny stood up and took her place between the women, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before they looked to the centre again. Ruby squealed and started to slap at Penny’s arm, and Penny gasped out loud. Weiss meanwhile smiled and rolled her eyes fondly at the sight of Yang on one knee, hand outstretched with the palm facing upwards. Blake stood there, silent tears running down her cheeks as she nodded, then threw herself at Yang, knocking them both to the floor, flower petals and snow flying into the air.

“Trust Yang to do something this elaborate to propose.” Weiss chuckled as she turned away and started to walk off.

“That may be true, but it is romantic.” Penny looked to Ruby who nodded her agreement.

“It’s really romantic, haven’t you ever thought about getting married?”

“We’re immortal Goddesses, we have all of time to get married!” Weiss stopped and turned to face the other two, “That being said, it would be nice if you two hurried up.” With a wink she started to run off, leaving Penny and Ruby blushing slightly, before they ran after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the issues I had coming up with this one shot I’ve ended up absolutely loving it.
> 
> Used some plant meanings from good ol’ Wikipedia to help add extra meaning to it. Gardenia is for sweet love and joy; red carnations are supposed to indicate deep and passionate love; amaranth is for immortality, lilies are generally for love between two women; jasmine is for unconditional and eternal love; sunflowers were because everyone associates them with Yang, plus adoration and longevity; gorse was for love in all seasons; yellow roses are for apology and undying love; orange tulips were for understanding and truest love; white is forgiveness; and finally yellow tulips are for sunshine and hope.


	4. Day 4 Modern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Modern!
> 
> The trio return back to Penny's apartment after a lovely evening out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second time of writing this chapter as I was going over it one evening and somehow deleted every word and couldn’t recover it at all. Really annoyed me as I was really happy with what I originally wrote.
> 
> I'm still pretty happy with what I wrote here though.

The three women were laughing as they reached the door to the apartment, Weiss holding a bottle of wine in each hand, Penny with a Chinese takeaway bag in one and the keys to her door in the other, and Ruby holding the award with both hands. Penny manoeuvred the keys into the door and unlocked it, pushing the door open with her shoulder so the three of them could spill in. Penny placed the takeaway on the low coffee table in the middle of the living room and headed to the kitchen to get wine glasses. Weiss sat on one the large and comfy cushions that ringed the table, her legs beneath her. She put the wine bottles on the table and slid her heels off, massaging her aching feet gently through her stockings. Weiss wasn’t sure how good the wine would be, it wasn’t a name she recognised, but she’d insisted on having _something_ to toast with when they got back. Normally such a great achievement would be celebrated with a meal out and wine to match, but that was for another evening. Tonight was about continuing the feelings from earlier, even if that meant convenience store wine and Chinese takeaway, it didn’t matter. The three of them would be celebrating together.

Ruby flopped onto the cushions having put the award on one of Penny’s bookshelves. Penny sat crossed legged, the dress covering her knees as they split the Chinese up between them. Weiss poured three rather generous glasses of wine and held hers up.

“A toast to both of you, the two best engineer and designer duo there is.”

She went to clink glasses, but Ruby pulled her glass away and wagged a finger at Weiss, “No, no, no, you’re not dodging the credit here. You’re just as much a part of this as we are! Who was it that convinced us this was actually a good idea and to do it?”

Weiss went to reply but Penny beat her to it, “Who was it that provided all the finance for the whole project?”

Ruby continued the team up without giving Weiss a chance to interject, “Who insisted that her name be kept out of it for fear of any negative connotations?”

Weiss had to admit to that one, the Schnee name had originally started out as a good thing with her great grandfather, but when her father had married into the name he’d effectively ruined it with corruption, terrible labour practices, and various other things that whilst making the company larger and richer than ever (and him), had ruined its reputation. He’d groomed her younger brother Whitley to take over from him when he retired, and he’d seemed to be cut from the same cloth. A couple of years ago Whitley had surprised everyone by bringing in various government agencies and ruining their father and half the board for corruption and other illegal activities. Their father was still awaiting trial, but nobody expected his bank balance, or his reputation, to survive it.

Whitley was trying to bring the Schnee Corporation name back into good, apparently his extra-long play to gain control had worked, but the Schnee name still had negative connotations for a lot of people (deservedly so in Weiss’ opinion), and she’d refused to be seen or have anyone know that her name was associated with the project until Ruby and Penny had strong armed her onto the stage with them and into saying some words as part of the trio.

Penny kept talking, “Who spent over a week searching for a specific web designer because Ruby was gushing over a website she saw?”

Another one that Weiss had to admit to, even if it was a little embarrassing. Ruby had been waxing lyrical about this website she’d seen, so Weiss spent a week tracking the designer down, then arranging them to design the project’s website and paying over the odds for it. Ruby’s reaction to it had been worth it though, and Weiss let a small smile creep onto her face at the memory.

“Who was it that found the best suppliers for us?” Weiss had taken over the search for suppliers and found them the most reliable suppliers that were a reasonable price with a reasonable turnaround time.

“Who handled the marketing and legal to make sure that everything went as smooth…”

“Alright! Alright already!” Weiss started laughing, “You two made your point. To the three of us then!” At this toast Ruby and Penny were satisfied, and so the three clinked the wine glasses together and tucked into the Chinese takeaway. Memories of their college years as students sat around a table with Chinese and cheap wine were raised, and the women fell into easy laughter reminiscing.

About halfway through the second bottle of wine Penny suddenly realised something, “Oh my God, I’ve never played never have I ever!”

Weiss blinked as she lost her place in the conversation she’d been having with Ruby, although she couldn’t remember what had been said before. Ruby just giggled, “Well that’s your first one then, never have I ever played never have I ever!”

The women laughed and Weiss held up five fingers, “Five fingers good?” The others nodded, “Alright, never have I ever…cannon balled into a pool naked.”

“Weeeiiisssss that was one time! When are you gonna let it go…” Ruby whined as the other two laughed. They’d been at a women’s only party thrown by the resident party animal Coco. She and Yang had been arguing about who would be woman enough to strip naked and jump into the pool, only for Ruby, who wasn’t exactly sober, to go sprinting between them and jump into the pool without a shred of clothing on, splashing the pair of them. Yang had been annoyed for a moment that she’d been upstaged by her little sister, but quickly joined in the laughter with everyone else.

“Fine then, if we’re gonna be like that then. Never have I ever cried at an animal documentary!” Ruby replied grinning as Weiss threw down one of her fingers. It was hardly her fault she had a massive weakness for cute baby animals, and she’d lost count of the number of times she’d cried into Penny as she watched them.

Ruby was grinning until Penny said hers. “Never have I ever got a tattoo.” Weiss and Ruby looked at each other as they both put a finger down each. Weiss had got her tattoo first, a snowflake on her ankle to commemorate leaving her hated family behind, she remembered swearing when she found out it was one of the most painful spots. Ruby had held her hand the whole time, talking to her softly and helping to distract her from the pain, and Weiss had returned the favour when she’d got hers, a flowering rose surrounded by swirling petals between her shoulder blades. They both knew Penny _wanted_ a tattoo but hadn’t decided on a design yet.

“Ok so we need to gang up on Penny here, we’re getting crushed here.”

“Yeah! For someone who’s never played before you’re awfully good at it…” Penny shrugged innocently at Ruby’s comment and started to chuckle before Weiss continued.

“Never have I ever…flown a plane.” Penny narrowed her eyes and glared at Weiss as she slowly lowered a single finger. For her birthday two years ago Ruby and Weiss had bought Penny an experience day where she got to fly a plane, as she’d been dreaming about it for years. When it came to the day itself Penny had been a bundle of nerves and it had taken both Ruby and Weiss talking to her, rubbing small circles on her arms and the small of her back, and doing all they could to calm her down. Her face when she landed had been worth it and she’d thrown herself into a massive hug with the other two women singing their praises and thanking them profusely.

Ruby smiled, “Never have I ever…worked for my parents after the age of sixteen.” Penny’s glare moved from Weiss to Ruby and was joined by one from Weiss. In the summer of their second year of college both of them had worked for their parents, Penny at her father’s robotics and engineering laboratory, and Weiss under her father at the Schnee Corporation. Weiss had hated it with a passion, spending every evening lying on her back complaining about it before either Ruby or Penny distracted her from it. In comparison Penny had absolutely loved it, to the point where she’d come up with the idea, they’d won the award for; building prosthetic limbs for people who needed them. The look on Yang’s face after she received the first prosthetic they created and used it made the whole endeavour worthwhile.

Penny smiled sweetly and Ruby and Weiss immediately started worrying, they both were starting to run out of fingers, with only two left each. Penny might have had more to drink then either of them, Ruby having stopped before Weiss, but she still knew more about them than anyone else.

“Never have I ever…sworn at my father.” Ruby and Weiss both cursed inwardly. Ruby’s relationship with Tai was incredibly strong, and they swore at each other jokingly quite a lot, it was just how their relationship worked. Weiss hadn’t sworn at her father for nearly her entire life until last year, when she had received a last text from him whilst he was in jail awaiting trial. It had been full of spite and anger, calling her a disappointment and traitor to the family, how she’d been a burden her entire life, and how he wished she’d never been born. Despite how much she’d disliked him, she’d cried for several hours at that, Ruby and Penny alternatively cuddling her and insulting him. She’d only responded to the text with a short and very to the point, ‘Fuck you.’ She’d then blocked his number.

Weiss swirled the leftover wine in her glass as she thought. Penny was only down to three fingers, her and Ruby had one left each. She drained her glass and, in her head, said ‘Fuck it.’

“Never have I ever kissed a girl.”

The reaction from Ruby and Penny was almost identical. Jaws dropped and whilst Ruby was the first to recover, it was Penny that spoke first. “Never? Not even a kiss on the cheek?” Weiss looked down at the empty wine glass and ran her finger around the rim shaking her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. “But how?! You’ve been on all those dates?”

“I…I never felt anything strong enough for them. I don’t know why but I just never wanted or even felt the urge to kiss them.”

Ruby looked at Penny before turning back to Weiss, “Ok so that needs to change, like, right now.”

She could hear frenzied clapping in the background but barely registered it. The only thing she could think about was the taste of strawberry and the softness of the lips that were kissing her gently. By the time her brain caught up to what was happening, it was over, and Ruby had pulled back, Weiss almost moved to follow her, but her body still hadn’t managed to recover or react. Penny giggled and continued clapping before saying “My turn!”

The next thing Weiss tasted was hazelnut. Penny’s lips weren’t quite as soft as Ruby’s had been and moved against Weiss’ more when Ruby’s had been still, but it still caused her brain to freeze up completely. The hazelnut wasn’t quite as sweet as Ruby’s strawberry flavour, but it was still tasty, and she didn’t want it to end either.

Penny pulled back all too soon, and sat back, licking her lips with the tip of her tongue. “Mmm, vanilla.” Penny looked over at Ruby and leaned over slowly, extending a hand to slide behind Ruby’s neck. Despite the alcohol running through her, she still took it slow, almost waiting for permission before their lips touched, Ruby placing a hand on Penny’s hip. Weiss stared as her two closest friends kissed each other and felt an almost animalistic roar come from her core that she didn’t quite recognise. It wasn’t jealousy, she’d felt that before and knew what it felt like, this was more…want? She wasn’t unhappy at seeing the two kiss, she was excited by it.

They finished kissing and Weiss could see Penny’s tongue stay extended for a moment, a thin string of saliva hanging from it connecting to Ruby’s lips. Ruby giggled and licked her lips, “Ooo hazelnut. I like that a lot…but I want some more vanilla.”

Leaning over to kiss Weiss again, Weiss let her instincts and feelings rule and lunged forward to meet her halfway, Ruby’s hands finding her waist. She slid both her hands onto Ruby’s cheeks to hold her there as she moved her lips against Ruby’s revelling in the feeling of kissing her. She felt a light pressure against her lips and opened it slightly to let Ruby’s tongue explore her mouth slightly. As soon as Weiss knew it was Ruby’s tongue, she greedily accepted it, reaching out with her own to explore Ruby’s mouth. She felt hands gently stroking through her ponytail, easing the tiara headpiece out and letting her hair fall down, continuing to stroke through it. When Ruby pulled away, Weiss couldn’t help but let a faint whine come from her, following Ruby to try and continue the kiss. She felt the hands in her hair gently turn her head to face Penny, and she leaned into the kiss, closing her eyes and letting the kiss envelop her.

———————————

Weiss felt the soft sheets against her bare skin and, although they felt slightly different from her normal sheets, she didn’t think much of it except that she’d need to change them later. She cuddled up to the warm pillow in front of her and smiled. Despite a light headache, the hangover wasn’t as bad as she’d feared it would be. She did wonder why the pillow was in front of her though. And why it was warm. Cracking an eye open she stared into a mass of ginger curls and closed her eye again, letting her face move closer into Penny’s hair.

It took her a moment before she realised that she was cuddling up to Penny. 

Shooting backwards slightly she smothered her cry of shock at cuddling up to the ginger woman. As Weiss moved backwards, she realised that her skin was completely bare, with no underwear or pyjamas to cover her. Weiss couldn’t help but stare at Penny’s naked form, following the curve of her spine down to her bare ass. Shaking her head a moment, she cast around the room for clothes, struggling to find anything in the room that she could definitely say might be hers, other than what looked like her underwear from a small pile before grabbing a silk dressing gown from the back of the door. Turning to give one last look at the bed she’d climbed out of, and the naked body she’d been cuddling, she saw a mass of messy dark brown and red hair to the other side of Penny that could only belong to Ruby, as well as what looked like Ruby’s suit trousers from the night before on the floor next to the bed.

Weiss blinked a few times before slipping out the room and heading to the kitchen, grabbing the last of the paracetamol and her phone from her purse, and a glass of water to deal with the headache. Sitting on one of the bar stools that surrounded the breakfast bar, she was very glad she’d bought Penny the dressing gown for a previous Christmas, as Penny was taller than she was, so the gown covered her nicely. She’d just finished the water and had made herself a cup of coffee when Ruby came into the kitchen, smiling at Weiss, a whispered “Morning” on her lips. 

Weiss could barely focus as she realised that the mostly unbuttoned shirt Ruby was wearing, and from the looks of it the only piece of clothing Ruby had on, wasn’t the brunette’s. It was Weiss’ from the previous night.

Reaching up to the medicine cupboard to get paracetamol as Penny kept it stored on the top shelf in the cupboard, Ruby gave Weiss a view that she couldn’t stop staring at. Her shirt was riding up Ruby’s back, giving an unrestricted view of her soft, round ass, and her long athletic legs, still toned from her days of running. Weiss felt a large rush from her centre and her mouth went dry just from looking at her best friend. Her eyes trailed all the way down to Ruby’s feet as she strained to reach the top shelf, standing on the tips of her toes, then Weiss moved her eyes upwards. As her gaze reached Ruby’s thighs, hazy memories of stroking and kissing the inside of them, hands twining into her white hair. Weiss shook her head, wondering where the vision came from. She suddenly saw a little shake from side to side and looked up to see Ruby smirking at Weiss.

“Like what you see?”

Weiss went as red as her best friend’s name and immediately started drinking more coffee. Ruby laughed and started making two cups, and poured a large class of water, placing two paracetamols next to it, before sitting opposite Weiss and drinking her coffee. Penny didn’t take long to come out of the bedroom, although whilst Ruby and Weiss had covered up to some degree, Penny was wearing underwear and nothing else. Weiss’ face, having just managed to calm down from getting caught so blatantly checking Ruby out, immediately started to heat up again.

Penny rubbed her head and groaned, grabbing the paracetamol and downing it with the water Ruby had left for her. Blinking her eyes and shaking her head quickly, Penny looked up at the other women and smiled at them both. Weiss couldn’t help returning the smile but snorted slightly as she noticed a rather large bruise like mark on Penny’s neck. “Are you sure you’re ok with such a big hickey on your neck Penny? It’s a bit visible.”

Ruby chuckled, “You’re not exactly one to talk Weissy.” She indicated her collarbones and smirked at Weiss.

Weiss widened her eyes and grabbed her phone to have a look at her collarbones, which were visible around the dressing gown. “Oh.” She could see two equally large marks, one on each of her collarbones, and another memory came to mind. One of a mix of heady pleasure and slight pain as she held Penny’s head against her chest, fingers wrapped in her hair, feeling Penny’s teeth and tongue scraping against her collarbone, marking her, Ruby kissing up her right arm, and joining Penny on the other collarbone, and Weiss’ eyes closing from the rush of feelings. _Oh_.

Penny looks between the other two, “Umm, this may sound strange, but what actually happened last night? I don’t really remember much after the third glass…”

Ruby suddenly looked worried and looked to Weiss. “Weiss? Do you remember what happened last night?”

“W-W-well no. Not really. I remember we played never have I ever, but I don’t know what happened after that.” Weiss watched the colour drain from Ruby’s face, “Why? What happened last night?”

“Umm…well…I…I don’t really know how to explain this, but we sort of…well…” Ruby tapped her index fingers together, a blush rising from her neck, “had sex. Oh God I’m the only one who remembers, and this is going to be super awkward now isn’t it?”

“Oh. Oh!” Weiss and Ruby looked at Penny, “I hope it’s not, I’ve had feelings for both of you for quite a while, so if we did have sex then I’m happy.”

Ruby’s face brightened a little and looked at Weiss who blushed a little more and averted her eyes from the other two. “Well…I wouldn’t mind going over what happened last night now I’m sober.” Ruby and Penny looked at each other and smiled, and Weiss looked up and smirked at the other two, “Maybe with a demonstration or two.”


	5. Day 5 Mechanics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 prompt was mechanics, and so Weiss takes her new car for a checkup and discovers that she could really do with a good drink.

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Blake was curled up in an armchair at Weiss’ apartment, lazily turning the pages of the latest novel she’d picked up.

“Blake, I’ve waited almost eight years for one of these to come on the market, I am _not_ missing this chance again.” Weiss didn’t look away from the laptop that was on the table in front of her, keeping a close eye on the seconds as it ticked down. “Now shush and let me focus.” Weiss’ finger hovered over the enter button, holding out for the last minute before pressing ‘Pay’ and waiting for the confirmation. “Ha! Take that ‘Red Sniper 31’ guess you couldn’t snipe this one away from me.” Weiss couldn’t suppress her glee and was almost squealing from delight.

Blake sighed and shook her head. Weiss’ love for older Italian cars had never been much of an issue, she’d bought quite a few over the years and had them stored at her country house, outside of the city. Where it became an issue was when she’d heard from a friend of a friend that her all-time favourite car, a specific model of the Lamborghini Miura that Blake could never remember, was going to be put on sale following the owner’s death.

Weiss had tried to get in touch with the administrators directly but, despite her extensive influence and bottomless bank account, had not been able to, so she’d been forced to keep an eye on the auction. She hadn’t trusted it to an assistant, so had been hunched over her laptop for the last half hour, putting in small bids until the last minute before dropping a massive bid to ensure she won it, beating off a final bid from ‘Red_Sniper_31’, someone who had sniped cars from her before, but not this time.

“Look, I’m sure it can’t be as bad as you think, it’s probably just been left untouched for a while, and needs a bit of a tune up.” Even as Weiss said it, and as Blake scoffed, she knew it probably wasn’t accurate. Weiss’ knowledge of what classic cars had under the bonnet and how they worked wasn’t the best, and the administrators had admitted the classic car needed some loving care and wasn’t in perfect shape.

“It’ll probably cost you twice as much to get it in proper running order again as however much you bought it for.” Blake looked pointedly over the top of her book, “Which you still haven’t told me by the way.”

“W-well it was a reasonable price.” Weiss refused to look Blake in the face. They’d been close friends long enough that Blake always knew when she was lying, even if she didn’t look her in the face.

“Riiiight.” Blake paused, “So it was extortionate.”

Weiss didn’t even bother denying it any further, just switching subject slightly, “I’ll need to find a garage that can handle the check and tune up.” Swapping tabs, she began to search for specialist garages that dealt in Lamborghini’s.

“I might know a place.” Weiss looked over at Blake, a slight hint of incredulity in her eyes that would have been hidden to anyone else. “I needed my car fixing last month and I went somewhere different, they advertised they also dealt with vintage and classic cars, specialising in European models. They’re not too far from here either.” Her ears flicked back a little, letting a small amount of embarrassment show.

Weiss raised a perfectly made up eyebrow but decided not to push it when she got no response. She rarely got anything from Blake unless the Faunus decided to share it, it was how she’d always been. Blake pulled her phone out and scrolled down the contacts list to a number and called it. Weiss’ eyes widened as she realised what Blake was doing and despite waving her arms madly in obvious protest, Blake just smirked and spoke into the phone.

“Hello?...Hi, this is Blake Belladonna, you fixed the engine on my Mercedes last month?...Yes, hello again. I was wondering if you’d be able to do a check and tune up for a friend of mine?” Weiss gave Blake her best glare, only for a disinterested look to be given in return. “Yes, it’s a Lamborghini Miura?...You’d be delighted to? And you specialise in European vintage cars, don’t you?...Excellent! I’ll just double check when she’s available.” She looked at Weiss pointedly, who just glared in return.

Blake tilted her head forwards and her ears flicked down as well; her annoyance clear to see. Weiss rolled her eyes before checking the listing. “A week on Friday if I pay today.”

“Is a week on Saturday any good?...You’d have the entire day free for it? That’s perfect! We’ll see you then, thank you _ever_ so much.” Blake ended the call and gave a smug grin to Weiss.

“I don’t remember asking you to help.” Weiss folded her arms and did her best to stare Blake down.

“Please. If I hadn’t done that, you’d have dithered going through twelve different garages, changing your mind twice, before finally deciding on one, probably this one, in a month and a half. All I did was skip the delay.” Blake waved a hand vaguely in Weiss’ direction as she went back to her book 

Weiss huffed, knowing full well that Blake was absolutely right. She may be an expert on business and utterly ruthless in the boardroom, but when it came to her cars, she could be very hesitant, not wanting to risk anything going wrong. “Why are we friends?”

“Because you’re in love with me.”

Blake’s response and deadpan face made Weiss snort with laughter before retorting, “Yes Blake, I’m in love with you and your sass, now take me to bed and make absolutely terrible love to me.”

Weiss fluttered her eyes at Blake with a seductive smirk before they couldn’t keep it up anymore and started laughing. Whilst they were both attracted to women, they had quite different tastes, and neither of them did it for the other. Sisterly love was how Blake had described it once, and Weiss had tentatively agreed, although she had never been as close to her actual sister as she was with Blake.

“Fine, you win, I’ll take it to this garage. I’m trusting you on this.” Weiss pulled a card out from her purse and paid for it, as well as delivery to her apartment. The listing had said it was drivable, and Blake said the garage was nearby, so she’d just drive it there.

————————————

The delivery had arrived right on time, which was good for them, as Weiss had been tracking it diligently on her phone and laptop the entire day. When she finally got home, she went straight to the underground garage and gave it a quick once over. Nothing seemed overly worrying, but she’d wait until the garage had given it a once over first. _Then_ she’d allow herself to celebrate properly.

Blake arrived bright and early the next morning, waiting on the pavement outside the garage until the car rolled up the ramp, sliding into the passenger seat as Weiss parked it next to her. The drive to the garage was quick, barely twenty minutes, and Weiss pulled into the almost empty parking lot, parking relatively close to the open garage doors. She got out and looked around at the garage, taking in the nearly pristine outside, the wall of tools behind the lift, as well as the two cars parked outside, nearer to the customer entrance. One was a Ferrari 250 SWB and the other an Aston Martin DB5. The two cars helped with Weiss’ nerves, if they were owned by the mechanics, then that was a good sign.

“Play nice.” Blake’s whisper was loud enough that Weiss heard it and confused her slightly. Why would she need to play nice unless...

“Hel-loooo!” A loud and singsong voice called out, making Weiss’ blood run cold with the confirmation.

She slowly turned on her heel to stare daggers at Blake, who at least had the good graces to look embarrassed. “If we’ve only come here because she’s your girlfriend, then I will _not_ be happy.” 

“Howdy Ice Queen!” Striding out of the main garage entrance was a tall blonde in relaxed suit trousers and a white dress shirt, yellow tie hung loosely around her neck, doing nothing to hide the exposed cleavage the undone top buttons showed, with her wild blonde mane of hair stretching down her back. An easy grin was on her face as she pulled Blake in for a tight hug, giving her a soft kiss between the cats ears on the top of her head before turning to Weiss.

“Hello Yang, what a _pleasant_ surprise to see you here.” Weiss managed to keep most of the venom out of her voice. She’d met the blonde twice before and so far, the blonde had grated on her nerves something shocking, but had also seen how Yang fitted into Blake’s life perfectly and made her happier than Weiss had seen in a very long time. “I didn’t realise you were part of Branwen Garages.”

Yang smiled warmly, “It’s part of the family, my mums and uncle ran it before they passed it over to me and my sister. I kept the name as we had connections under it, so made sense to keep it.” She shrugged as she explained, clearly not bothered by the question.

Weiss breathed out and decided to do what Blake had said. Aside from suffering through several bad puns, Yang had done absolutely nothing to her _deliberately_ to cause the animosity Weiss had for her. “I believe Blake briefed you on what I was looking for today?”

Yang nodded, her face switching to a more serious look as she stepped back from her girlfriend to walk round the sports car. “Lamborghini Miura P400S, V-12 engine, manual transmission, a top speed of a hundred and seventy-one miles per hour, and zero to sixty in six point seven seconds. Not too bad of a condition either, maybe a lick of paint here or there, but from the outside at a quick glance, no major issues I can see straight away.”

Weiss nodded, she agreed it could do with some fresh paint, but that was secondary. “There didn’t seem to be any major issues when I drove it over, so hopefully there’s nothing majorly wrong with it.”

“Guess we’ll get it in and find out then huh? Ruby!” Yang turned back to the garage doors and yelled towards them.

“You’re not working on it yourself?”

“Nah, Italians aren’t my specialty, I’m better with English and German. Don’t worry though, I’ve got our best girls in today for this.” She winked at Weiss who turned to look at the open doors and felt her mouth go dry.

An athletic girl came sprinting over to the three of them, skidding slightly to a stop a few feet away, silver eyes wide with excitement at seeing the car in front of her. Weiss couldn’t help but give her a quick look over with her eyes, making sure not to move her head, and _very_ grateful that she’d picked up some sunglasses for the drive over so she wouldn’t be seen checking the mechanic out so blatantly. 

The mechanic’s overalls were unzipped to her navel, the sleeves tied around her stomach. The overalls, despite normally hiding the figure of anyone who wore them, were highly complementary of this figure. A black tank top with thin straps covered the majority of the skin on her chest and stomach but gave full view of her arms that were clearly defined with muscles. It left little to the imagination in her chest either, slightly larger than Weiss’ own, but revealing nothing at the same time. The overalls clung to her legs pretty well, revealing what seemed to be toned legs, giving Weiss the opinion that this person had spent most of her life running or working out. Something Weiss _definitely_ appreciated.

Looking up she stared at the mechanic’s face as it turned now to look at her. Soft looking lips, a cute nose, those silver eyes that Weiss felt she could drown in, and messy black hair with red tips that flowed up and merged into the black. _Fuck. She’s hot._

“Weiss?” Blake’s voice cut through her admiration, and Weiss mentally berated herself.

“Yes! Yes. Weiss Schnee, pleased to meet you.” She held her hand out, and the mechanic looked at it, her eyes darting up and down Weiss’ thin frame quickly before she grasped it. Grease marks streaked up the mechanic’s arms and touched her right cheek slightly.

“Ruby Rose. I see why my sister said you’re an Ice _Queen_ , because you’re definitely a Queen.” Normally Weiss would have rolled her eyes and stormed away from whoever used such a terrible pickup line on her, but for some reason her cheeks took on a light pink blush.

Rather than comment on it, she instead held her keys out. “I hear you’re a specialist in Italian cars?”

“That’s me.” Ruby smiled at Weiss as she took the keys, a beaming ray of light that almost blinded her.

“We also brought in some extra help, this being a special favour and all.” Yang winked at Weiss who felt her stomach clench quickly as Ruby climbed in and turned the engine on, her eyes closing and a look of ecstasy on her face as the engine roared to life.

“What a sound. Let’s get this in the garage and get started then.” She drove the car in, and Yang and Blake exchanged a quick look, smirks on their face, as Weiss watched her go the entire way.

“You’re more than welcome to stick around and watch if you like. Make sure we’re treating her properly.” Yang was smirking at Weiss, who was still watching the garage.

“Yeah. Think I will.” Weiss’ voice was from far away, having noticed a second woman in the garage.

Blake and Yang exchanged glances and Blake leaned over and whispered, “Did you tell Ruby to say that Queen line to Weiss?”

“That obvious huh?” Yang chuckled as they watched Weiss head into the garage, sweeping some dust off a chair and sit down in it, making sure she was out of the way.

The second woman walked over to Weiss and introduced herself as Penny, a wide smile on her round face that Weiss found absolutely adorable. Unlike her colleague, Penny’s overalls were done up completely to her neck, and were almost spotless, a pair of thick gloves poked out of one pocket, and a multi tool could be seen in the other. Her hair was in a bob and was a soft orange, her eyes a lovely green. Her hands, one felt from when Weiss shook it and the other seen when she saluted in greeting, had some calluses that showed she’d done plenty of hard work. This was unlike Weiss’ own hands which, aside from playing violin and piano, had seen very little physical work on either. That wasn’t to say Weiss’ disliked Penny’s hands, they were soft and hard in equal measure, the grip strong but clearly trying not to hurt her. Weiss had to dispel an image of the powerful hands roving across her body very quickly before her cheeks lit up. _Curse my blasted skin! Why does it have to show every tiny little blush..._

Once she’d got her urges under control, - _It has definitely been too long since I last had sex_ \- Weiss was just happy to sit back and let the two women work. And watching them work was incredible. They’d clearly spent some decent time together as they moved in near perfect harmony. Within a few minutes the car was up on the lift and Ruby had slid underneath it, back on a trolley as soon as it had stopped rising. They called out to each other as they checked and tested various things and by the time lunch rolled around, they’d done the full check. 

Ruby had been the more frenetic of the pair, dashing round and under the car, constantly moving. Penny meanwhile had been a little slower, but more meticulous, checking everything twice and Weiss had appreciated the difference between them.

Ruby slid along the now closed bonnet to near Weiss, something she would normally have winced and screamed at in equal measure, but when Ruby did it, she found irresistibly sexy.

“Hey, do you want to join us for some lunch?” Ruby asked Weiss, although before she could answer Weiss’ stomach growled, causing Ruby to let out a giggle that Weiss almost melted at. Weiss started to protest, only for a bottle of water to touch her cheek, the condensation still dripping down it was enough to make her jump and shriek with surprise at the cold.

She spun round to find Blake standing right behind her, her face perfectly calm as if she hadn’t just done it. “You were looking a little thirsty, so I brought you some water.” Weiss gave Blake her best icy dagger stare, but it was brushed it off easily. “I figured you’d probably stay and skip lunch, so I grabbed the closest to your usual.” Blake handed over a plastic container of salad, with a light dressing on, and she was almost instantly forgiven for the thirsty joke. 

Almost.

Blake and Yang slipped away to eat lunch in the office whilst the other three had lunch in the open air. Sitting around in a trio eating lunch together was strangely normal. Weiss had expected some awkwardness, stilted conversations, but there was nothing, it flowed as if they’d been friends for years. 

They didn’t talk much about anything important, but found shared interests in several things, including tv shows on Netflix (Ruby had a love for animated shows that Penny enjoyed and Weiss admitted a guilty pleasure to), music (Penny and Weiss shared a love for classical and opera that whilst Ruby didn’t listen to often, she could appreciate), and they all shared a love for classic and vintage cars, Weiss promising a trip to her country house for them to view them. Ruby had said she’d almost bought a Miura very similar to this one almost two weeks ago but had been beaten in the auction at the last minute. Weiss had jumped to her feet and pointed at Ruby “Red Sniper Thirty-One?!”

“Wait what? It was you who beat me?!”

Penny had laughed at the pair who started to grumble at one another playfully about cars they’d missed due to the other. One thing Ruby did question was Weiss’ choice of lunch, “Salad? You’ll never get big and strong with just salad!” She stood up pulling a highly exaggerated strongman pose, flexing her biceps as best she could. Weiss couldn’t help but let her eyes roam across the muscles, imagining being lifted by them and held against a wall...Weiss blinked and looked quickly away to shake the lustful urges from her thoughts, only to see Penny’s cheeks a light pink from the blush, as she too was staring directly at Ruby’s biceps.

All too soon for Weiss’ liking, the lunch break had finished. Ruby stood up and stretched out, both Penny and Weiss trying (and failing) to hide their appreciative glances at Ruby’s physique. “So, we need some new brake discs, but we’re all out here. I’ll drive back home cos I think I’ve got some spare ones that’ll fit there. Can you handle the fan belt Penny?”

The ginger saluted, “You can count on me!”

Ruby smiled at her and waved at Weiss as she headed off, pulling a jingling set of keys out her pocket and tossing them up and down. Weiss and Penny both watched her go before catching each other’s eye and smiling before heading back to the garage. As the ginger worked, and Weiss watched, they started to talk more, Penny being curious about Weiss’ life. “So, what do you do for a living?”

“I run the Vale branch of the Schnee Corporation, so I’m in charge of most of what they do here in Vale.”

“Oh, so you’re quite high up in it then?”

Weiss brushed a bit of hair behind one ear a little self-consciously, “Pretty high up, although I did have to work hard to get there, I didn’t go straight into the role after college. It probably did help that it was my name on the company, but I like to think I earned my way up. Partially at least.”

Penny nodded as she carefully removed the fan belt, checking each connection wasn’t damaged before putting it to one side. “Do you have free time outside of work?” There was a pause before she continued quickly, “I mean I’ve heard running a company is very time intensive, and there’s not much of a home life outside of work.”

Weiss nodded, “It’s not as bad as some of the stereotypes make it out to be, I’ll admit there are some days where I’ve started at seven in the morning and not got back to my apartment before eleven at night, but those days are quite rare. I normally work from eight until six, so I do have a decent amount of spare time. Unless something comes up or I’m on a business trip I normally get my weekends free too.”

Penny smiled at her as she started to fix the new fan belt on, “What do you do in your free time?”

Weiss looked away a little, knowing that whilst she enjoyed her hobby, it wasn’t a very common one. “I fence.”

Penny stood up straight to look at Weiss, “You fence? As in sword fighting?” Weiss nodded, “Oh my that’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to try fencing, but I’ve never had an opportunity.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Weiss was confused, she’d been told by some people she’d known in college that fencing was a strange hobby, especially for a girl to do – although it had only made her want to practice it and get better even more.

“Absolutely not! Oh, sal-u-tations Ruby!” Weiss turned around to see Ruby jogging over, the sleeves bouncing along by her waist, along with another area that Weiss was struggling not to stare at but failing utterly, and she was once again very grateful she’d worn sunglasses today. “Ruby did you know that Weiss fences? Isn’t that so cool?”

Ruby skidded to a stop in front of the doors, “Wait like swords?” She pulled an exaggerated pose with one hand extended, the other holding a box under her arm. “That’s awesome! You’ve gotta show us sometime.” Ruby looked to Penny who nodded in agreement. Weiss smiled at them and nodded, ignoring the voice in the back of her head that said she’d only known them less than a day.

Ruby got to work changing the brake discs and Penny helped, crouching down on the same side of the car Weiss was sitting on, giving a lovely view to Weiss that she had to fight very hard not to stare at the whole time. Whilst they worked on the brakes, the conversation turned to Penny’s family and how she’d got into mechanics.

“My father is very into his robotics and mechanical engineering, and he brought me up working on little robots. I worked with my father for a while, which I really enjoyed because he’s so sweet, but I wasn’t very interested in robotics, I preferred cars and engineering. He was a little sad I didn’t follow him, but he also said it was good to forge my own path, and he’d cheer me on the whole way.”

Weiss looked at Penny who was working with the front left tyre nearest her, “He sounds like a very caring person.”

“Oh, he is!” Penny stood up, a wide grin on her face, “And it shows in his work, he specialises in prosthetics for amputees.”

“Does he work for Pinocchio Robotics? They have some of the best prosthetics I’ve ever seen.”

Penny giggled, “He does technically work for them I think, seeing as he started the company.”

Weiss’ jaw hit the floor for the first time that day that wasn’t related to how gorgeous the two women in front of her were. “Your father is Dr Pietro Polendina?! He’s an absolute genius! I’ve met him a few times before and he’s incredible!”

Penny laughed, “I tell him how good he is all the time and he just smiles and tells me it’s never enough.”

Even Ruby looked up at Penny smiling, “I can see where you got your skills from then, if he’s as good as you two say. Although you’ve made your own way, working for one of the best garages in the city, and doing really well too.” Ruby bent down and finished putting the wheel back on. “That should be all done when you’ve finished Penny.”

Penny saluted, “All finished here, this car is completely ready!”

Weiss stood up and looked at it approvingly. Whilst there hadn’t been any external improvements, but from the way the duo had worked she had faith that it would run as smoothly as the day it came out the factory. _I need to thank them somehow, other than just by giving them a tip or something_. Weiss cleared her throat, “Thank you, both of you. I’m positive it’ll run perfectly now.”

Penny smiled widely and Ruby grinned, “Our pleasure.”

“Seriously, as a proper thank you for turning me o-tuning the car up,” _Ok that was bad, but you saved it. Sort of._ “I’d like to invite you both to eat me out I MEAN eat out with me for dinner tonight.” _Fucked it_. Weiss could feel her face heating up, she’d somehow managed to mess it up.

She was so embarrassed she nearly didn’t hear Penny say “Yes. Ok then.” Weiss looked up and saw a blush on Penny’s face, as even if she’d not heard the first one, she’d clearly not missed the second slip.

Ruby smiled and also replied, “Absolutely! Just let me grab a shower then we can discuss where to go?” Weiss nodded and Ruby walked past them both, but as she reached Weiss and slipped the keys into her hand she whispered, “I’d be happy to take you up on that first offer too.” Weiss wasn’t sure her face could go any redder than it already was, but it did, and she slowly nodded.

* * *

_Epilogue: (Sort of)_

_Blake and Yang were leaning against the office doorway in the garage and had heard the entire last exchange, including Weiss’ slip up, much to their amusement._

_“So, who wins the bet? I said Penny and you said Ruby.”_

_Blake looked at her girlfriend, “I guess we both do.”_

_“I can live with that.” Yang leaned over and kissed her girlfriend, walking back into the office together, kicking the door closed behind them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter sprang from the ending with Weiss saying, “Would you both like to eat me out I mean eat out with me!” and I just ran with it from there. 
> 
> Apologies if I butchered any car knowledge, I’m definitely not a car person.


	6. Day 6 High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Day 6 of the AUs is High School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one might be a bit of a stretch for the prompt as it just takes place in a high school staffroom and references them as teachers and other students, but I thought it would be interesting to have them be teachers rather than students. Plus, I couldn’t think of anything short and a one-shot for them as students, although this is a little short for me.

“I swear to the Brothers that the next time Oliver interrupts me to prank Honey I’m going to throw something at him.” Weiss sat down heavily on the sofa in the staffroom, running a hand over her face. “I’ve told him so many times, but he just keeps doing it.”

Ruby and Penny both laughed, “He is so much like his dick of a father it’s unreal. I’m just waiting until Coco finds out Cardin’s kid tries to bully her daughter; he’ll be a dead man.” Ruby chuckles as she passes a glass of water to Weiss.

“Oh, I would pay good money to see that, although I think Honey’s only going to take another two or three pranks before she snaps, and Oliver’s going to regret it then.”

Penny joined in the conversation, “Oh! Doesn’t Honey go to Yang’s martial arts dojo?”

Ruby grinned evilly, “Oh yeah, she’s one of Yang’s best students. I think Yang said she was thinking of sending her to the county championships.”

“Oh wow! Velvet must be really proud of her.”

“She is yeah.”

The three took a drink, before conversation turned to what their weekend plans were. “I was thinking of going to that indoor rock-climbing place this Saturday, at the place that Nora recommended. I haven’t been rock-climbing since college, but I remember it being a lot of fun. Do either of you fancy coming along?” Penny indicated the other two teachers with her hand, and they thought about it.

“Yeah! That would be great, we could have races to the top!” Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby’s enthusiasm.

She shook her head smiling, “I’ve got those tests to mark, I need to get them done by Monday morning.”

“Aww come on Weiss, you know you want to! You could do the marking on the Sunday, besides, just think, you could see us both in our workout clothes.” Ruby winked at Weiss who couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“Ruby, stop it! You know I’ll need a full day to mark the tests as I’ve got four classes to mark, plus I’ve got to do some shopping as well.”

Penny clapped her hands together, “What about if we help out with the marking? All you need to do is give us the answer sheets and we can help! That way you should have enough time to go rock climbing with us.”

“Plus, as well as seeing us in workout clothes, you’ll have a _great_ view if you’re standing at the bottom.”

Weiss held her hands up, “Fine, fine! You both win, I’ll come with you.” She laughed and then followed it up with, “But if any marks are wrong, that’s on you two not me!”

“Deal!”

Conversation came to a brief halt as one of the other teachers called out to Ruby, “Hey Rose! Your niece is here for you.” Ruby looked up and saw the snow leopard Faunus standing in the doorway. She got up and jogged over to the doorway to speak to her niece.

Penny and Weiss watched her go, “Eirwen’s a cute kid, isn’t she?” Weiss looked over at Penny’s words.

“She is, yeah.” They smiled at each other and watched Ruby talk with Eirwen, the girl giving Ruby a hug before heading off and Ruby headed back to the pair.

“You’re really good with her.”

Ruby chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, “Yeah, well.”

“Is it something you’ve ever thought about? Having children, I mean.” Weiss turned to Ruby, taking a drink after she’d spoken.

“Erm, sometimes? I mean I think I’d like one at some point.”

Penny smiled at Ruby, “I think you’d look adorable as a mum, baking cookies for your kids.” She reached over and squeezed Ruby’s hand gently.

Ruby leaned backwards, thinking of her own mother, and the cookies she’d baked for Ruby as a child. Penny had known the memories she was invoking when she’d said it, and Ruby really appreciated the comfort of her hand.

“Do you really think so?”

“Of course you would be, you’d be an amazing mother. You’re kind, caring, hyperactive and still a child at heart. Any children you have would absolutely adore you.” Weiss chimed in as if it was obvious, and Ruby felt herself blushing at the praise.

“Well, what about you two? Have you thought about having kids?”

“I think I would like it? I haven’t thought about it much, but I know my Father would love to be a grandfather.”

Weiss stayed silent, and both Penny and Ruby noticed.

“Weiss?”

“I’d really like children.” The other two smiled at her, but the smiles shrank when Weiss didn’t match them. “I’m not sure I’d be a good mother though. My family…it wasn’t the most conducive environment to grow up in, and I’m worried that it would sneak through. You know I’m not exactly viewed as anyone’s favourite teacher.”

“Weiss, don’t be silly.” Ruby leaned over and gave her a tight hug, “Just because you’re a strict teacher doesn’t mean you’d be a bad mother. Teaching and parenthood are different things entirely, and besides, every kid needs some level of strictness in their lives! I know I’d struggle with that bit.” Ruby laughed as she said the last bit, and Weiss couldn’t help but smile with her, knowing that Ruby struggled with being strict and maintaining discipline in her classroom. Fortunately, she was the workshop teacher, and nearly every student loved her puppy like nature and love of making things, so discipline rarely ever came up. Most of the students weren’t dumb enough to play around with the dangerous machines without the proper safety gear or having Ruby nearby to do it with them, so she wasn’t required to be overly strict.

Although the various safeties she’d built in and around each machine did help.

“I think you’d make a wonderful mother. You might be a bit prickly on the outside when you first meet people, and difficult to deal with, but once you get past that you’re just as warm and soft as Ruby is!”

Weiss rolled her eyes fondly at Penny, “You could have put that as less of a back-handed compliment.”

“I know.” The three of them burst into laughter together at Penny’s deadpan response.

The bell ringing loudly cut into their laughter and Ruby sighed as the short break ended. Standing up, she stretched her arms out above her head, her jacket rising up giving a view of the tight pink shirt she wore tucked into her skirt, and Weiss could barely stop herself from giving her a quick once over, eyes trailing from her midriff up to her throat and back down again.

Ruby noticed however and leant down to say, in an almost conspiratorial whisper that was still loud enough for both of the other women to hear, “We can discuss this later, maybe even try and make a baby between the three of us.” She followed it up with a wink and walked out the staffroom door, making sure to sway her hips as much as she could.

Weiss snorted once Ruby had gone, and Weiss’ eyes had stopped following her body out the door, and turned back to Penny, who had also been following Ruby’s exit. “She does know that we’re all women, and we all lack a certain key piece of equipment necessary to make a baby on our own, doesn’t she?”

Penny chuckled and stood up as well, “I think she was just flirting with us. On that subject, I was thinking of making oysters for my dinner tonight.” She winked at Weiss and left the room as well, leaving Weiss shaking her head and chuckling to herself. She moved her right hand over and slowly rotated the wedding ring on her left hand, smiling to herself as her eyes roamed over the custom-made golden band, inlaid with a single ruby, a single emerald, and single diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the mentioned kids at the beginning, shout out and thanks to Blake-Belladonna-Defence-Force’s ‘Family Portrait’ (one of my favourite fanfic authors of all time, their work is incredible! Check it out) who Eirwen belongs to, and also to SketchHungry on Tumblr who created Honey. Oliver as Cardin’s kid came from Oliver Cromwell, which was my own idea to match up slightly with the historical English origins of Cardin’s name


	7. Day 7 Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of the prompts and the final day! Superhero time!

_Okay, the security here isn’t exactly top of the line. I’d expected better._ A gloved hand scrolled through the phone, bringing up the app she’d designed. She held it against the electronic lock and after a few seconds the screen span with red blocks and a muted beep sounded. The blocks switched to green and the lock popped open. _Now, where did they put it?_ She stalked along the edge of the room, looking at each cabinet in turn. _Right, here it is._ She found what she was looking for in the second to last cabinet on the right, near the other exit to the room, something she couldn’t be annoyed about. She pulled out the last bit of tech she needed and put it in her black bag that was strapped to her back.

The door she came in through burst open with red petals and a figure wearing a red eye mask and costume decorated with petals skidded into the room, a red cloak fluttering behind her.

_Damn._ There must have been a hidden alarm she hadn’t noticed, _It’s been a while since I last fought someone properly, can I take her on my own?_

“Stop right there!” The figure pulled themselves up to their full height, not that it was very tall, and put their hands on their hips. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“I’m testing the security.” She shrugged and turned to face the figure, confident her own mask and costume hid her identity. “Schnee Corp hired me to see if their security could withstand a professional break in. I’ve gotta say, not very impressed so far.”

“Wait they did? Oh...Err. Sorry then, I probably ruined the test, didn’t I?” The red figure immediately changed demeanour, going from confident hero, whether that confidence was real or faked, most likely the latter, to a more defeated figure straight away.

“Yes, you did. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to keep your name out of the report.” She smiled and turned to head towards the other door.

“ _Although_ , if that was true, why are you taking one of their latest bits of technology with you? And surely they’d hire one of the more reliable heroes to do it, rather than the notorious villain, Shadow.” The red cloaked figure’s voice was back to the same confidence they’d had before.

_Busted._

“Well Red Rose you do seem to know a little bit about what you’re saying. But are you sure you want to take me on? As you say, I am notorious.” Shadow smirked as she turned back to face Red Rose, a small knife now in the palm of her free hand.

“I can handle you. Can you even keep up with me?”

Now it was headed towards a fight Red Rose seems cocky and overconfident, this will be a lot easier than I first thought.

Before either of them could make the first move however, there was a loud sizzling and the window on the far side of the room fell in, shattering into a few thousand pieces.

“Whoops!” The green and cream clad woman shot through the window and came to a halt, hovering just above the ground a few feet away from Shadow and Red Rose. Like the previous two, she also had a small mask on that covered their eyes and left the rest of her face free. 

She laughed and looked back to the window, “I’ll have to clean that up afterwards. Oh, Red Rose, why are you here?”

“One of the alarms that had been set up was tripped, so I shot up here to see what had happened in case it was someone up to no good. How about you Synth?

“I thought I’d come by and stop Shadow from stealing the last parts they need for their machine.”

_Ah. So, she knows about that too? Huh. She’s done some a lot of investigation._ “No, like I said to Red Rose here, I’m just doing a job for Schnee Corp testing their security. I need to steal something to prove that I got in.”

“Really? What machine is that?” Shadow noticed that Red Rose was asking Synth, rather than herself about it.

“Well, it’s supposed to be a combination of both a satellite uplink that can manipulate various satellites by hacking into the command modules from a distance and then controlling them, as well as something that can hack into various stock market exchanges around the world and manipulate them to cause a global crash, thereby making billions on various stock bets.” Synth stared at Red Rose who had directed the response at her and was smiling. Red Rose meanwhile had just stared at Synth the whole time, her mouth slowly creeping open as 

“W-wow. You really know all about it don’t you? I’m not as technologically savvy as you are though, I just prefer to work as fast as I can.” She laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Don’t be silly you’re incredible! I’ll never be anywhere as fast as you are, just because I’m gifted in technology doesn’t mean that you’re any less of a hero! Your speed is something to be very happy about, you can save ten people before I can save one.” Synth smiled and gestured with her hands to Red Rose, who returned the smile, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks.

“Are you two...flirting?” Shadow couldn’t keep the incredulity out of her voice, this was a new one for her, she’d never had two heroes flirt with each other in front of her, especially when she was trying to steal something.

“What? Flirting? Us? Noooo...not flirting at all! **Hiccup**!” Synth slightly ruined the denial by hiccupping, and even Red Rose smirked and chuckled.

Just as Shadow was about to reply, because even though they’d only been in the room for less than a minute it was obvious the two had a thing for each other, a _third_ figure, this time clad in ice blue from her toes flowing up to white at the top of her head, and a mask that covered the upper half of her face and ended in spikes that resembled a crown skated in, ice covering the floor in front of her.

“How did you two get here before me?!” The new voice, also female from the high pitch, and not one that was in a good mood from the tone, came out quite sharp.

“Hey, Snowflake! I was wondering if you’d show up, how come you’re late?” Red Rose grinned at the newcomer who, even through her mask, gave Red Rose a death glare.

“How many times do I have to tell you; the name is Blizzard.” Blizzard’s voice was as cold as her name. “And I can’t help it if you’re faster than a rabbit on a sugar rush, _some_ of us get here as fast as we can.”

“Synth got here before you.” The teasing tone was so evident in Red Rose’s voice that Synth tried, and failed, to hold back a giggle.

“That’s because she can fly and is so clued up on various villainous plots she probably started to come here before you even knew there was an issue.”

Spotting Synth start to blush as well, Shadow started to slowly edge backwards, spotting an opportunity as all three of the heroes had their focus on each other.

“Hello Blizzard! You look wonderful this evening; did you update your outfit? I thought it was whiter?” Synth gave Blizzard a quick look up and down, taking in the skin-tight bodysuit, plates of body armour mixed in to cover important areas but allowing maximum movement.

Blizzard flicked her ponytail, as white as her mask, behind her. “Thank you for noticing Synth, I upgraded the gloves and boots to be more conducive to my talents.” Blizzard’s eyes copied Synth’s roam, taking in the rocket boots and jet pack, as well as the wrist cannons that acted as lasers, all a mix of green and cream. “You look like you’ve upgraded your suit as well, the wrists look new.”

“Oh yeah, they do look new!” Red Rose zipped over to stand next to Synth, leaning down to look at the wrists. “What did you do with them?”

Shadow rolled her eyes to the ceiling as the three started to discuss various upgrades to each other’s outfits, with various compliments from each of them. _I don’t have the time, or patience, to listen to them flirt. Time to just…_

A flash of green light and a burning smell filled Shadow’s nostrils as the green laser shot in front of her, a few inches from her face and she froze. Slowly turning her head, keeping one hand outstretched to the door handle, she looked back at the three heroes looking at he, Synth’s arm raised, and with Red Rose and Blizzard with their arms folded.

“Where are you going Shadow?”

“You three seemed to be having a lovely conversation, so I figured I’d finish my job and head off to see the head of Schnee Corp, let her know where her company’s security is lacking.” Shadow feigned nonchalance, keeping an eye on the heroes, flicking between each one.

“That’s fine, just be sure to leave the technology you stole on the counter before you leave.” Blizzard’s eyes in the mask narrowed as Synth spoke.

“Dust really? Now the Yellow Dragon as well? Come on!” Shadow almost shouted and threw a hand up in annoyance towards the three heroes, all of whom spun to look behind them.

“The Yellow Dragon?” Shadow heard from Red Rose as she sprinted through the doorway, letting it swing behind her.

“Oh you pair of dolts! She’s getting away!” Blizzard’s voice cut through the silence before a path of ice shot through the doorway and created a curve in front of Shadow, Blizzard skating to a halt in front of her, holding a sword made of ice in her left hand, the right outstretched for balance.

Blizzard swung the sword at Shadow’s midriff, only for the villain’s body to slip into smoke, reappearing behind Blizzard, lashing out with a kick to the back of her knees. Shadow turned and used Blizzard’s body to kick off from as it fell forwards, the balance gone.

“Nope! Not getting away!” Red Rose called out as the red blue came into the corridor. It was immediately turned into almost a whirlwind as Red Rose’s feet hit the ice and lost all traction almost instantly. “Whaaaaa!” She fell onto her front and spun round like a top, knocking into the back of Shadow’s legs who, whilst she had expected a few different attacks from Red Rose and had thought of ways to counter them, hadn’t expected _that_. Landing heavily on her back, knocking the wind out of her, she started to get to her feet, but Synth flew over and stood above her, an arm and wrist laser pointed at her. Blizzard had also got back up and Shadow felt ice encase her limbs, freezing her to the floor.

“Yes! We did it!” Red Rose jumped to her feet and danced a very strange and altogether uncoordinated dance that drew a chuckle from Synth and an eye roll from Blizzard.

“Yes, you caught the villain. But you still failed the test.” A tall, muscular blonde woman wearing a yellow and brown outfit, jacket loose and undone at the front, with her hands covered in yellow gloves, walked in from the other end of the corridor. “If that was real life people could have died.”

“Please, if there were actually people’s lives at stake, we’d have done it a lot quicker and lot more reliably, this was a robbery, not a hostage situation.” Blizzard pulled her mask off and put it under one arm, giving the blonde a glare. “We took down Blake, on our first try. How long did it take you to do that Yang? Oh, that’s right, years.” She finished it off with a smirk.

Yang just laughed, “I’ll admit, that bit I did _not_ expect at all. So fine, kudos to you three for taking down the notorious Shadow. Even if it was a bit of a fluke from Rubes.” Yang reached over and pulled Red Rose into a one-armed hug, rubbing her knuckles against Red Rose’s scalp and messing with her hair.

“Yaaaaaang cut it out!” Red Rose shoved off Yang and sprinted back to behind Blizzard, sticking her tongue out.

“That was absolutely a planned manoeuvre and was not total luck at all!” Synth spoke and grinned, whilst the other four looked at her, all waiting for it. A moment later she hiccupped and covered her mouth with her hand, looking a little bashful.

“There it is.” Yang leant down and offered a hand to Shadow, now free from Blizzard’s ice. “You alright?”

Shadow just chuckled, “My hero.” She kissed Yang on the cheek before looking at the others, “Maybe if you spent less time flirting and more time actually doing your jobs, you could have actually stopped me from getting away.”

“But we did stop you?” Red Rose was as confused as the other three until Shadow smirked and darted away into the darkness, leaving Yang chuckling and the three heroes staring into the dark. “Wait that’s unfair Blake!”

“Let her go Ruby, as far as I’m concerned, we won, and we completed the test. If I hadn’t freed her she’d have been stuck until the ice melted. Plenty of time for police to show up. Now, shall we go celebrate?” Blizzard held her hands out and Red Rose took one, with Synth taking the other, and bending down slightly to place a kiss on Blizzard’s cheek, Red Rose copying Synth on the other side. “Blake was right though; I do need to speak to my engineers if she got through _that_ many of the alarms without them tripping…

Red Rose and Synth started giggling as they walked off with Blizzard, “Stop working Weiss, I thought you said it was time to celebrate?”

“Yes! Ruby is right Weiss; it is celebration time! I am looking forward to this celebration with both of you!” Synth smiled and skipped along to keep time with Red Rose, Blizzard being forced to almost jog to keep up, but still smiling and gripping tightly to the hands clasped in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed doing this week, even if it was pretty difficult! Thank you to everyone who's read any of the chapters, it means a lot that people have read this :)


End file.
